epic gaming moments
by Loliwritefanfics
Summary: Just pals gaming, getting laid and saying the n word once a while. haha, I'm going to get assaulted and beaten for this story
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day in the Leaf Village. Of course it was cold, it's fucking winter but that didn't stop the emo with a dead duck on his fucking head for some fucking reason from going out to hang out with his Friend Naruto Uzumaki. There were friends before Sasuke's Brother went "crazy" and killed every Uchiha but little Sasuke. That event had caused everyone to panic. It's not everyday that the strongest clan in the world get murdered by a single person. Despite all of that the village is in good shape considering all of the shit that happened in the last 10-15 years. Sasuke had just reached the door to where his friend lived. He knocked and waited. No response. Must not be home. Sasuke sighed. He needed to speak to Naruto. Sasuke decided that it was best to wait for his friend to come back. Five minutes later, Sasuke started regretting his decision but it was now or never. Ten more minutes, still no blonde haired retard. 'God- Fucking-Damn it, where's that piece of shit'. Sasuke thought with anger. Then Sasuke realized something. He's at the wrong house. How in the fuck? He's been at Naruto's countless times, how did he confuse this house for Naruto's? The houses had the same color (brown), but that's it. Sasuke quickly ran away from that house. He did not want to explain to the owner why he was sitting on the front porch particularly dying from the cold

(With our fucking hero Naruto Uzumaki)

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't normal but then again it's pretty hard to be normal with fucking whiskers on your face. Wait, are they even whiskers? Naruto shrugged at the question. He was making tea for Kakashi, Sasuke, and himself. Naruto was smart for his age. He knew how to make tea, coffee, mom's spaghetti, Cookies, and most importantly Ramen. He also knew a lot of ninjutsu. (Every main character is going to be op as fuck sometime in this story) Then there was a knock at the door. 'Was it Sasuke'? Naruto asked in his mind, slightly excited.

Author Note: This isn't the first story I wrote in my lifetime but still be polite when telling me to fuck off

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine (insert how I would write it)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I going to update every sunday, might update a chapter sooner if I feel like it**

 **Disclaimer: I totally am the owner of Naruto.**

 _ **Not really**_

 **Chapter Two of Unlimited Possibilities: A Naruto Fanfiction**

"I'll get it". The Copy Cat Ninja said. Kakashi went to the door and opened it.

It was indeed Sasuke. Kakashi smiled under his mask, he motioned sasuke in the house. It was one story high. Two bedrooms, baths,living room, kitchen, basement for illegal ninja stuff, you know the usual.

"Naruto is making us some tea". Sasuke nodded and sat down on the couch. Kakashi also sat down getting back to his por-book. A couple minutes later Naruto comes out of the kitchen and gave everyone their _tea,_ then sat down on the same couch. ' _I need to get a bigger couch'._ Kakashi thought to himself after noticing how tight it was for all three of them.

(Sasuke is in the middle)

"So, how is it going Sasuke"? Kakashi asked after taking a sip of his _tea_.

"Pretty good considering the fact that my fucking pinky is broken". Sasuke said in a cool but angry voice, which made kakashi chuckle.

"Come on bro, it was a mistake". Naruto said defending Kiba. Sasuke snorted in response. Then, Sasuke remembered why he came here in the first place. "Naruto". Sasuke started off, Naruto looked at Sasuke with a serious look. "Naruto, I think, I think Sakura likes you". Kakashi put the book on the table and gave the back of Sasuke's head a the-fuck-you-talking-about look. Naruto however just took a sip of his tea, calmly put the cup on the glass coffee table, looked at Sasuke and said "What the Fuck is this Bullshit"


	3. oh ok

ya boi don't own shit

Naruto looked at his gaming buddy. "Sasuke, Sakura and I have been dating for six months, the three of us even had a threesome, wanna flashback to that?"

"Please for the love of god, don't." Said their sensei.

Sasuke was bewildered by this news. When did Naruto and Sakura start dating? And he put his penis inside of Naruto's ass?

" **Sasuke, Pride month is over**." Said the supreme ruler of all land, creator of life and the man who who fucks your mom, **KillerBoi Eugene Jameson.**

"Oh, but still, Naruto has a nice ass." Said the borderline homosexual Uchiha.

Naruto, confused by this statement, "Nigga, the fuck?"


End file.
